


Kyungsoo, The Chinchilla

by numnum



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, Kyungsoo being a little cute shit, Luhan got that Good Good, M/M, animal transfiguration, chinchilla hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numnum/pseuds/numnum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai wasn't much of a pet lover and to be honest he never saw himself owning one and little less owning a hybrid pet. Hybrid pets had turned out to be a real big trend after the richest kid from his university purchased a cat hybrid. It's not that he envied this Sehun kid, but his cat hybrid, Luhan, was the perfect definition of a willing sex toy. He just couldn't agree to it. The cat hybrid bared no shame and allowed his owner to take him anywhere. He had once had the misfortune of desperately needing to pee. He had walked into the bathroom and witnessed Sehun ramming the poor cat hybrid onto the bathroom tiled walls. </p><p>Now, obviously it had turned him on. He wasn't dead or dumb anyways, he was young and sexually frustrated. He had dreamed of having a sex pet himself for nights after the incident. Naturally, his hormones calmed down and his need for a pet died with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kyungsoo, The Chinchilla

 

 

_**K**_ ai made his way down the street and bobbed his head to the beat of the song. He could care less about his surrounding as his pace began to move at the beat. He nearly jolted and screamed as he was intercepted by a man with thick round glasses. He sighed and removed his headphones, “I'm sorry, what did you say?” The man chuckled and gestured towards the store in front of them, “We’re having a final sale. All products are seventy percent off. Would you like to check it out?” Kai glanced over at the store and frowned slightly as he realized what kind of store it was, “Oh, you sell pets.”

 

The man nodded and chuckled as he pointed towards the smaller print on the glass, “Not just any pets. We sell shifting hybrid pets. The easiest type of pets out there. They have the best of both.” Kai scratched his neck and sighed, “That's great and all but…” Before he could finish his sentence, he was dragged into the store and led around by the man. The man took him towards a few cages and chuckled, “You seem like a carefree kind of guy. A cat is too possessive, a dog is too wild, bunnies are too feminine, and hamster are not quite what you need. What you're looking for is this special breed, rare and nearly in the brink of extinction. What you need is a chinchilla.”

 

Kai glanced at the cage nearly convinced with the sales technique. He frowned and tilted his head, “It's a hybrid?” He crouched down and examined the small creature. It could easily fit into his hands and the way it slept was quite cute if he had to be honest. The man chuckled and nodded, “Yes. This one is quite the beauty. Chinchillas are rarely spotted but this one has that patch on black fur on its head and all those little spots of black around his body. A true beauty in most forms. If not used as a pet, he could have much profit.”Kai frowned and gazed over at the man with concern, “But he's so small, how can you consider him for such a market?”

 

The man frowned and tilted his head, “If he's not bought, what else am I to do?” Kai frowned deeply and watched for a few minutes as the small chinchilla slumbered. Poor creature had no clue what was coming. It wasn't fair that such a tiny little thing would be sold for that type of job. He gazed up and whispered, “I guess I could buy him.” The man chuckled and crossed his arms, “I'm sorry, I didn't catch that.” Kai cleared his throat and pointed at the sleeping creature, “I'll take him...and anything he needs.” The man nodded and gestured towards the collar on the chinchilla’s neck, “Do you want us to remove the shift controller or keep it on. Rodents are skittish and tend to run off if not comfortable.” Kai frowned and cleared his throat, “Keep it on.”

 

\---

 

Kai carried the covered cage up the stairs and to his apartment. He walked in and placed the cage on top of the table as he made his way to the bedroom. He could hear the chinchilla nibbling around and running around the cage. The behavior was expected with him being a rodent and all. He had honestly expected the chinchilla to make some crying sound and try to break out of the cage. He dropped his coat on the bed and removed his shoes before sounds that resembled faint barks began echoing the room. He walked over to the table and took a seat in front of the cage as he slowly lifted the dark cover from half of the cage. He held his breath nervously as the chinchilla met his gaze and became quiet. 

 

Kai cleared his throat and spoke softly, “Hey...my name is Jongin...Kim, Jongin...I’m...umh...I’m your owner now...so let’s get along, okay?” The chinchilla squeaked and approached the cage’s gate, sniffing around. Kai cautiously slipped his finger through the cage bars and whispered, “Go on...you need to sniff, right?” The chinchilla approached Kai’s finger and sniffed around before gazing up a cautiously giving his finger a gentle nudge. Kai smiled and spoke softly, “Would you like to come out of the cage? I’ll open the gate, but please...don’t go too crazy on me.” He slowly opened the cage and reached for the chinchilla. He gently carried the chinchilla out of the cage in his palms and placed him on the table.

 

The chinchilla walked around the table and sniffed around. Kai watched attentively and froze as their gazes met. He knew that the most civilized thing was to remove the shifter collar and have a conversation with him in his hybrid form but the idea of having to face the other was shameful. He, who had swore never to purchase a hybrid pet, had done so and had also gone through with the plan of keeping that collar on. He had to admit, those brown eyes pierced through him but he swallowed the lump building on his throat. He averted his gaze and whispered, “Come here.” The chinchilla approached his edge of the table and stood on its hind legs as it sniffed around. Kai frowned as he noted the small creature searching the room with its big eyes and whispered, “Are you hungry?”

 

The chinchilla squeaked and jumped onto Kai’s lap. Kai gulped as he watched the small creature rub its face against his abdomen and drag its small tush around his thighs. He gently picked up the creature and whispered, “Let's get you some food.” He stood up and made his way to the bag abandoned at the entrance. He reached into the bag and pulled out a bag of chinchilla palettes. He walked over to the kitchen counter and placed the chinchilla on the counter as he reached for a bowl. He poured some into the bowl and placed it in front of the small creature. He rushed over to the bag as he called out, “Don’t jump. You could get hurt.” He reached for the water feeder and rushed back to the kitchen. He carefully filled the water feeder with filtered water, oblivious to the pair of round brown eyes that watched him attentively. 

 

Kai walked over to the cage and set up the water feeder before walking back to the kitchen counter. He reached for the bowl with one hand and placed his open palm in front of the small creature, “Come on.” The chinchilla hopped onto his palm and Kai cautiously walked back towards the cage. He placed the chinchilla inside and placed the bowl near the water feeder. He smiled as the small creature digged in and ate to its delight. He glanced at the clock and frowned, “I have a class starting soon. Behave for me.” He closed the cage and whispered, “Enjoy dinner. See you tonight.”

 

\---

 

Kai glanced over as the seat beside him was taken by the mighty Oh, Sehun. He was the richest kid and why he was attending this mediocre university was out of his understanding. Sehun glanced over and gave him a slight nod before gazing forward and releasing a long sigh, “So, do have like and extra pen and some paper?” Kai frowned and reached into his bookbag, retrieving what the other had asked for. Why someone so rich was missing the necessary things to attend to class was out of his understanding. He handed Sehun some paper and a pencil, “Sorry, I don’t like using pens.” Sehun shrugged and took the objects before mumbling, “It doesn’t matter. He doesn’t care.”

 

Kai frowned with confusion but watched as sehun handed the objects to the cat hybrid beside him, Luhan, if Kai had heard correctly that one time he had accidentally walked in on their ‘private time.’ He gulped and gazed away. Sehun smirked as he purposely ran his palm down the cat hybrid’s back, earning a needy meow. He chuckled as he noticed Kai shift uncomfortably. He leaned closer to the other and whispered, “My kitty here, says you witnessed something you shouldn’t have. I didn’t believe him, but he swore on his fluffy tail and put his next week’s petting session on the line. Seems like you might have seen a little too much.” Kai gulped and shrugged as the professor clapped his hands to gain everyone’s attention. He rubbed his neck and whispered, “It’s not my business.”

 

\---

 

Kai stood up and nearly jolted as Luhan somehow managed to intercept him. Luhan smiled brightly, making his appearance seem rather innocent for what he had witnessed not that long ago. He gulped and cleared his throat, “Excuse me.” Luhan tilted his head and swayed his tail as he purposely made his ears twitch, “Here, I drew a picture for you.” Kai took the picture and frowned as he examined the drawing. It was a drawing of Luhan holding hands with Kai at one side and Sehun at the other. Luhan swayed his tail and purred before speaking, “Let's all be friends. Master Sehun wouldn’t like for you to say anything about our petting time.”

 

Kai sighed and nodded, “Okay.” He walked passed the cat hybrid and halted as he recalled his chinchilla. He turned around and cleared his throat, “Hey, do all hybrids like to draw?” Luhan purred and hugged Kai as he spoke in an excited tone, “Are you going to buy me coloring pencils? I like a lot of colors.” Sehun glared at them and pulled Luhan away before stating firmly, “If you want coloring pencils, I'll buy them for you.” Luhan giggled and swayed his tail as he whispered, “Is Sehunnie master angry with me?” Sehun rolled his eyes and gently tugged on one of Luhan’s fluffy ears, “Don’t be a silly kitty.” Luhan glanced at Kai and frowned as he sniffed, “Your house seems to be infested by rodents. You should exterminate them. They breed and reproduce without shame. Disgusting creatures that lurk in the dark, very nasty attitudes too.”

 

Kai chuckled and nodded, “Right. Goodnight.” Sehun grasped Kai’s shoulder and spoke in a cold tone, “Not a word of…” Kai rolled his eyes and interrupted him, “Trust me, I don’t care and I doubt anyone else does. Just don’t do it in public places. I have to go.” Sehun grinned and nodded, “Alright. I’ll take your word for it, Jongin.” Kai frowned as he disliked the sound of his name on Sehun’s voice, “Kai. I don’t go by my name.” He glanced at his watch and frowned, “ I need to go, I’ll miss the last bus if I don’t run.” He rushed out of the auditorium. Luhan purred and rubbed his face against Sehun’s shoulder, “He seems nice...he even lets rodents sleep on his clothes.”

 

\---

 

Kai frowned as tried to speak to the chinchilla who seemed to be very upset over something, “Hey...what did I do?” He sighed and shook his head as the chinchilla made a barking sound. He closed the cage and made his way to the bathroom, showering quickly before changing into his pjs and making his way to the couch. He grabbed the folder from the pet shop and began reading the information on his chinchilla.

 

_**Name:** Do, Kyungsoo _

_**Species:** Chinchilla Lanigera _

_**Age:** 3 chinchilla years old (puberty has been reached) ; 18 human years old. Aging will proceed at human pace. _

_**Sex:** Male _

_**Personality:** Possessive and loving.  _

_**Group Play:** Not Applicable. Does not get along with other chinchillas or other species. _

_**Considerations:** Bathing must be done so through dust baths. Attempts of water baths will be rejected and result in scratches.  _

_**Food:** Chinchilla palettes, dry hay, or fresh grass. _

_**Treats:** Bananas, Prunes, Peaches, Sunflower seeds, carrots, and raisins. _

_**Other:** Pet ears, chin, belly. **WARNING** \- Avoid tail. _

 

Kai sighed and glanced over at the cage. He stood up and walked over, sitting in front of the cage and gazing at the back of the chinchilla’s head, “Kyungsoo…” The chinchilla glanced over and sniffed discreetly before approaching the cage door. Kai opened the door and sticked his hand in as he apologized, “I’m sorry, Kyungsoo. I wasn’t aware you didn’t like other hybrids. I promise not to let them touch me again. Okay? I took a bath.” The chinchilla sniffed Kai's hand began rubbing itself on Kai’s palm. Kai smiled softly and cupped the small creature's head, rubbing his thumbs over the cute big ears. The chinchilla squeaked and closed its eyes as Kai went about the rubbing session.

 

Kai tilted his head and chuckled softly, “You can’t be such a meanie. You’re a ball of sugar. That warning is probably meaningless, right?” He gently slipped his hands down the furry body and ran his fingers around the puffy tail. Something that sounded like a bark echoed from the chinchilla’s throat and before Kai had time to react, the chinchilla bit his finger and ran off the the darkest corner of the cage. Kai yelped and examined his finger and he hissed, “Geez, Kyungsoo. Did you have to do that?” He gazed at the chinchilla and frowned, “Kyungsoo, come here. I’m talking to you. You’re being a bad boy.” He tried to reach for the chinchilla and jolted as a threatening bark left the small creature’s throat. He sighed and shook his head as he closed the cage’s door and spoke in a stern voice, “You’re grounded, young man.” 

 

Kai dropped the cover over the cage and tried to ignore the barking sounds that became menacing as time passed by. He sighed as he tried to finish his homework but the scurrying sounds and the barking invaded his concentration. He frowned and gazed at the cage with guilt. Was he being too harsh? It was his fault after all. He had done what he was told not to. He stood up and took a deep breath before collecting his school work and packing it up. He turned the light off and walked over to his room, closing the door and dropping onto the bed. He groaned onto the pillows, muffling the sound. How had he gotten to this point? He swore he’d never own a pet. Yet here he was with an angry chinchilla on his kitchen table.

 

\---

(next day)

 

Kai sat up and ruffled his hair. He walked out to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. Ruffling sounds caught his attention and a frowned formed on his face as he recalled last night’s events. He sighed and reached for his cabinet, pulling out a box of raisins. He paced for the chair in front of the cage and took a seat. He slowly uncovered the cage and frowned deeply as the chinchilla’s gaze met his. The chinchilla turned to face away and stood on its hind legs. Kai sighed heavily and reached for the raisins. He opened the cage and cleared his throat, “Kyungsoo, I’m sorry. I was bad and touched your tail. Please forgive me. Would you like some raisins?” The chinchilla glanced back and sniffed before cautiously approaching Kai’s hand. Kai pulled his hand out and grabbed a raisin with his fingers before offering it to the chinchilla. 

 

The chinchilla reached for the raisin with its front paws and began nibbling on the piece of fruit. Kai smiled softly and chuckled, “You’re really cute.” He handed the chinchilla another raisin and watched with amusement as the small creature feasted on the sugary fruit. After several raisins, the chinchilla approached Kai’s empty hand and rubbed its head against it. Kai smiled softly and cupped the small head, rubbing his thumbs over the big ears. He chuckled as the chinchilla made squeaky sounds and closed its eyes. He gently slipped his hands under the front limbs and pulled the small creature out of the cage. He brought the chinchilla closer and pecked its snout before giggling, “I could just eat you up.”

 

\---

 

Kai laid on his stomach as he watched the chinchilla nibble on a carrot. He gently scratched behind the chinchilla’s ear with his index finger as he whispered, “So much for not wanting a pet. If my parents saw me right now, they would judge me so hard. All it took was a cute chinchilla to make me a pet parent. But I gotta give it to you, Kyungsoo, you’re very cute.” The chinchilla squeaked and leaped over, climbing onto Kai’s back. Kai giggled as the small paws tickled his neck and upper back. He reached for the forgotten piece of carrot and tried to gain the chinchilla’s attention, “Come on Kyungsoo, finish your carrot.” The chinchilla leaped over to Kai’s hand and took the carrot from Kai’s fingers.

 

\---

 

Kai dropped the powdered dust into the metal bowl and placed it on the floor, “Bath time.” He watched with wide shocked eyes as the chinchilla leaped into the bowl and began wiggling and nestling inside it, covering every centimeter of its fur in the dust. Kai chuckled and crouched down, tickling under the chinchilla’s chin, “That’s rare. Most pets don’t like baths. This is good, my baby chinchilla needs to be very hygienic.” The chinchilla squeaked and continued to twirl around in the bowl. 

 

\---

 

Kai frowned as he examined the food bowl. The chinchilla had not eaten his palettes at all that day. The palettes had turned staler than normal. He glanced over as he heard squeaking and his attention drifted toward where the chinchilla was scratching at. he walked over and lifted the chinchilla onto the counter before speaking softly, “What’s wrong Kyungsoo?” The chinchilla began squeaking as it gazed up at the cabinet and got up on its hind legs, stretching out its front paws in a grasping mode. Kai tilted his head and gazed up at the cabinet, “You want something from up there?” He glanced at the chinchilla and watched attentively, noting as the small creature attempted to nod. He opened the cabinet and gasped softly as his eyes met the raisin box. He reached for the box and shaked it as he gazed at the chinchilla, “Is this what you want?”

 

The chinchilla squeaked and began leaping towards the edge of the counter. Kai extended his arm and remained still as the chinchilla climbed up to his shoulder and sat there. He carefully walked over to the sofa and the chinchilla leaped onto his lap as he sat down. He reached into the box and began feeding the chinchilla a raisin after another.

 

\---

(next day)

 

Kai rubbed his face as he walked out of the bedroom, “Good morning Kyungsoo.” He walked over to the cage and frowned as no sounds came from inside. He uncovered the cage and his eyes widened as his gaze landed on the chinchilla laying on the floor of the cage, panting and attempting to move its limbs but unable to do so. He shook his head in horror and reached for the small creature earning a squeak but no resistance. He gently stroked the tail, hoping to spark some energy even if it meant having an angry chinchilla. He became more worried as the chinchilla made no attempt to attack him. He hastily placed the chinchilla back in the cage and rushed to slip a pair of sneakers on before rushing out of his apartment with the chinchilla cage in hand.

 

\---

 

Kai paced around the room, eyes never leaving the small creature in the cage. Panic, that was all he could feel. Millions of thoughts crossed his head but the one he disliked the most was where the outcome came at the cost of his little critter. He gazed up with desperate eyes as the veterinarian walked in. Kai gazed at the name tag and pleaded shamelessly, “Doctor Zhang, please, you have to help him. He’s just three years old. He’s a baby boy.” The doctor glanced at the cage and nodded. He offered a small smile and nearly spoke in a whisper, “Yixing is fine. Have no worries, I’ll take care of this. I’m going to run some blood work and go about what’s necessary.” Kai nodded and tried to open the cage but Yixing stopped him. Yixing led the younger towards the door and walked him out, “It’s best if you wait out here.”

 

Kai walked back and forth around the waiting room and sighed in frustration as he threw his head back, “Please...I’m not ready to lose my chinchilla yet.” A deep voice intruded his worrisome state, “Try to calm down. Yixing is really good. My cat, Hongbin, always gets stuck in the flower vase and Yixing always gets him out without breaking the vase.” Kai glanced over at the man and frowned, “I’m sorry, who are you?” The man cleared his throat and offered a stunning grin. “Hey, my name is Ravi.” Kai nodded and spoke in a serious tone, “Ravi, get your shit together. If your cat keeps trying to get into flower vases, then hide the damn flower vases.” Ravi frowned and rubbed his neck nervously as Kai continued with his worrisome pacing.

 

\---

 

Kai rushed towards Yixing and gazed at the elder with tearing eyes, “What’s wrong with Kyungsoo?” Yixing led Kai inside the room and sighed as he closed the door behind him, “You know, I get it. He’s cute and if he begged me for something I’d definitely give it to him but you need to cut treats down to twice or three times a week tops. Small amounts, not large amounts either. Kyungsoo, picked raisins over the food he really needs. He’s malnourished and his sugar levels are a little high. I’ve administered a little dose of insulin to help with that and also fed him a bit of critical care. He seems a lot more energetic and aware. You can take him home but I suggest you feed him critical care for the next week. You can feed it to him through a syringe. Would you like me to explain further?”

 

Kai cleared his throat and spoke in a pleading tone, “Please, explain further.” Yixing sighed and nodded. He reached for a bag and showed it to Kai, “This is critical care, this flavor is apple banana. Kyungsoo seems to like this one. He has a sweet tooth. Anyhow, half of a tablespoon and you add water until it becomes muddy like. Then you place the paste in a syringe and feed him small amounts. Two CCs every four to six hours should do. Do you understand?” Kai gazed at the elder with a bit of confusion but nodded, too ashamed to admit the obvious. Yixing smiled as a nurse walked in with the chinchilla wrapped in a blanket. He patted Kai’s back and nodded, “You’ll manage.”

 

\---

 

Kai examined the paste and glanced at the chinchilla. He sighed and nodded as he pressed on another youtube on how to syringe feed a chinchilla. He nodded as he watched a demo on how to ‘burrito’ a chinchilla with a blanket and how to ‘force’ feed the chinchilla with critical care in a syringe. Each video seemed to make him more nervous than the previous. He chewed on his thumb and inhaled before nodding with determination, “You can do this.” He prepared two CCs into the syringe and walked over to the cage, grabbing the small blanket he had bought for his little critter. He placed the syringe beside the cage and sat down before opening the cage and reaching for the chinchilla. 

 

The chinchilla glanced around and sniffed as his gaze landed on Kai’s gaze. Kai gulped and whispered, “I’m sorry. I got you a little sick. I need to wrap you up and feed you some medicine. Please, behave Kyungsoo...be a good boy for daddy.” He gently wrapped the chinchilla in the ‘burrito’ style he had watched in the video and grabbed the syringe. He stood up and walked over to the couch, lifting his feet onto the couch and forming a backrest for the chinchilla with his thighs. He gently cupped the chinchilla’s jaw with his index finger and thumb before sticking the syringe into the small creature’s mouth. He frowned as the chinchilla tried to pull away. He sighed and leaned closer pecking the chinchilla’s snout before pleading in a desperate tone, “Please, Kyungsoo…you need to eat this. If you don’t, daddy will be sad. You’ll be sick and daddy will be sad that you can’t play.”

 

The chinchilla squeaked as its gaze seemed rather defeated. Kai began feeding the small creature and smiled softly as he watched the chinchilla nibble on the paste. After he had managed to feed the chinchilla the two CCs, he sighed with relief, “That’s my good boy. You’ve behaved so well today. I’ll reward you. You can sleep on the bed with me tonight. I’ll let you claim all the bed.” The chinchilla squeaked and struggled to get loose. Kai gently unwrapped the blanket and jolted as the chinchilla leaped out and climbed up his arm, onto his shoulder. Kai chuckled softly and nodded, “You’re ready for bed?” The chinchilla squeaked and Kai stood up, abandoning the blanket on the couch and making his way to wash the syringe. 

 

After cleaning up, he cautiously walked towards the bedroom and crouched in front of the bed, waiting for the chinchilla to climb off. The chinchilla leaped onto the bed and began nestling against the bed covers. Kai chuckled and shook his head in amusement, “Go ahead, it’s your reward. Scent away you little possessive furball.” He began changing and rubbed his face as he finished slipping into clean pj pants. He turned around, a bit embarrassed, only to find his chinchilla snoring as it snuggled in his neck pillow. Kai chuckled softly and grabbed a clean shirt, putting it on before crawling under the sheets and turning the light off. The night light was enough for him to get a good look at his sleeping little critter.

 

\---

(weeks later)

 

Kai rubbed his neck as he sipped his coffee and frowned, “I mean, when did you decide you were ready to have a hybrid? I mean, a pet is one thing but a hybrid pet is another thing.” Sehun frowned and tilted his head, “What are you talking about, don’t you have a chinchilla?” Kai sighed and frowned, “Yeah but...he’s sort of...a shifter hybrid. You know, not many of those have been sold out there.” Sehun chuckled and crossed his arms, “No shitting, they’re expensive as hell. How did you land a shifter hybrid?” Kai sighed and began to explain, “There was a pet shop closing up and there was a huge discount. Chinchillas are rodents so they sell for a lesser value. The thing is, he doesn’t seem to mind it but I’m scared he’ll get mad that I haven’t removed the shifter collar yet. It’s been like two months since I got him.”

 

Sehun frowned and shook his head, “Dude, if I was your chinchilla...I’d fucking hate you. Why you’d be oppressing me? That shit ain’t right. Let me be free! Man, I have a right!” Kai raised an eyebrow and chuckled, amused at the younger’s response, “So, I should remove the shifter collar?” Sehun nodded and cleared his throat, “Definitely.” Luhan returned from the bathroom and sat on Sehun’s lap, purring as he nuzzled the human’s neck, “Master Sehunnie, can you buy me the magnolia scented soap and perfume? It smells so nice. Please, pretty please?!” Sehun chuckled and nodded, “Of course, my sweet kitten.” Kai rolled his eyes and stood up, “I’m out. Gotta make a quick stop at the grocery store.” Luhan snapped his neck towards Kai and nearly growled, “You should get rid of that thing. It smells horrible.” Kai chuckled and saluted Luhan in a playful manner, “I’m sure he feels the same way about you.”

 

\---

 

Kai walked into his apartment and closed the door as he called out, “Kyungsoo, I’m home! Where are you hiding?” The chubby chinchilla leaped over and squeaked as it came to a stop in front of Kai. Kai crouched down and lifted the small creature, carrying it towards the sofa. He sat down and sighed as he placed the chinchilla on his lap. He cupped the chinchilla’s head and rubbed his thumbs over the big ears as he spoke in a tender tone, “I’ve been thinking a lot about this...would you like me to remove the shifter collar?” The chinchilla gazed at Kai with glossy eyes and squeaked. Kai nodded and swallowed as he nearly choked, “Ju...just don’t run away...okay? You're my baby chinchilla and I don’t want to lose you.” The chinchilla squeaked and closed its eyes as Kai rubbed the big ears again.

 

Kai took a deep breath and gently pressed on the small button to unlock the collar. He removed the collar and placed it on the sofa as he stood up and placed the chinchilla on the sofa, “I’ll go get you some clothes.” He rushed into his bedroom and searched for a loose shirt and a pair of sweatpants before rushing back outside. He halted in front of the sofa and gulped as his eyes ran down the hybrid that sat there, hugging its legs. The white big ears and tail gave away the identity of the beauty that sat before him. There was no doubt, this was his baby chinchilla, “Kyungsoo…” Kyungsoo gazed up with frightened eyes and whispered, “Is that for me?” Kai glanced down at his hands that were grasping the clothes he had gone looking for. He nodded and cautiously extended the items to the hybrid.

 

Kyungsoo snatched the clothes out of Kai’s hands and dressed up quickly. He sat back down and curled up into a ball before whispering, “Can I have my treat today? It’s been a week.” Kai gulped and nodded, growing nervous in the presence of the hybrid. He walked over to the kitchen cabinet and retrieved some dried peach. He walked over and extended the piece of dried peach to the hybrid. Kyungsoo took the piece and began munching on it before offering a bright smile and speaking in a happy tone, “Thank you, daddy.” Kai gulped and gave a slight nod. Why did that sound a lot better than it should have? Wasn’t it suppose to be weird hearing a man nearly his age calling him daddy? He sat down beside the hybrid and spoke up, “Do you need anything else?”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head as he finished the piece of peach. he gazed up with hopeful eyes and spoke in a nearly pleading tone, “Now that I’m in my hybrid form, I eat more...Can I have another piece of dried peach?...or a banana?...maybe a prune?....or a few raisins?...Please, daddy?” Kai gulped as he gave into the pleading gaze and nodded, “Which one do you want?” Kyungsoo’s eyes became wider as he licked his lips in anticipation, “Can I have...a bit of all of them? A little piece of each? Please, daddy?” Kai gulped and struggled to think straight. Why was this ‘daddy’ issue getting to him? Why the hell was he getting all bubbly inside every time Kyungsoo called him that? He shook his head and tried to speak responsibly, “No. Be a good baby chinchilla and pick one for today. I’ll give you another one tomorrow.”

 

Kyungsoo’s gaze grew teary as his ears twitched. Kai had seen the ear twitching and it usually led to a gloomy chinchilla. He gulped and panicked as a tear trailed down from Kyungsoo’s right eye. Kyungsoo covered his face with his hands and began sobbing softly, “I’m sorry Daddy, Please, don’t get upset with me.” Kai shook his head frantically and approached the hybrid, cupping the small face and sliding his palms towards the fluffy round ears, stroking them gently as he spoke in a tender tone, “ I’m not upset. Tell you what...pick two. Only two. Okay?” Kyungsoo nodded and gazed at Kai with tender eyes, “Can Daddy carry me?” Kai pulled his hands away and rubbed his neck before noting Kyungsoo’s emotional state. He sighed and nodded as he instructed, “Okay, wrap your legs around my waist.”

 

\---

(next day)

 

Kai frowned as Kyungsoo refused to let him loose. He sighed and tried to speak in a regular tone, “Listen, my baby chinchilla, I have to go to class. You need to let go.” Kyungsoo shook his head and began whining, “No, you’re going to see that cat! No, Daddy is mines!” Kai sighed and frowned as he noted the time. He shook his head and nearly pleaded, “Please, baby...just come with me too, okay?” Kyungsoo gazed up at Kai and whispered, “Can I really come too?” Kai nodded and scratched behind Kyungsoo’s ear, “Come on, let's get ready.”

 

\---

 

Kai held onto Kyungsoo’s hand, leading the chinchilla hybrid down the hall. As the hall got crowded, Kyungsoo began making whimpering sound and pulling back. Kyungsoo pulled away and rushed to the corner, crouching down as he covered his ears. Kai frowned and glanced at his watch, he was already late. He sighed and crouched in front of Kyungsoo, “What’s wrong baby?” Kyungsoo teared up and whimpered as he managed to respond, “There’s too many. I don’t like it.” Kai frowned and nodded as he gestured Kyungsoo to stand, “Come on, stand for me.” He opened his arm and Kyungsoo instantly leaped onto him, wrapping his legs around his waist and hugging his neck. Kai sighed and walked towards the auditorium. He sighed in relief as he notice the professor hadn’t arrived and took his seat by Sehun.

 

Sehun gazed at them with wide eyes and grasped Luhan’s nape as he noticed the cat hybrid clenching his fists at the sight of the chinchilla hybrid. Kyungsoo glanced over at Luhan and met his gaze, locking gazes in a challenging manner. Luhan hissed and clawed the seat handles, “Rodent.” Kyungsoo gazed up at Kai and then began rubbing his face on Kai’s neck. He gazed over at Luhan and smirked a little as he noted how aggravated the cat hybrid was. He gazed up at Kai with pleading eyes and whispered, ‘Daddy, kitty is looking at me like he wants to eat me. Can we go home, daddy?” Kai frowned and glanced at Luhan. Luhan twisted under Sehun’s hold and hissed, “You stinking rodent.” Sehun growled and spanked Luhan as the cat hybrid nearly managed to leap onto the other side, “Enough!” 

 

Luhan teared up and sat down, ears flat against his head. Kyungsoo smirked and hid his face under Kai’s jaw. Kai sighed and whispered, “Everything is okay. We can’t go home yet, baby. Just try to sleep while class goes on. I promise, I’ll give you a treat when we get home.”

 

\---

 

Kai frowned as he tried to explain things to Kyungsoo, “You need to stay here with Luhan. Hybrid pets aren’t allowed in the quiet area of the library. Please, baby. I really need you to be a good boy for Daddy.” Kyungsoo sniffled and tried to protest, “But...the kitty…” Sehun interrupted the chinchilla hybrid as he glared at Luhan, “The kitty will behave or he will be grounded. I’ve been too soft on him, maybe it’s time I start being more strict.” Luhan kept quiet as he kept his head down. Sehun had never gotten mad at him and he had never hit him either. This rodent was up to no good, this rodent needed to disappear. Kai sighed and nodded, “See...use this time to bond. We really need to study.” Kyungsoo shook his head frantically but Kai pulled away gently and followed Sehun to the elevator. 

 

Once the elevator doors closed, Luhan chuckled in a sadistic manner, “Are you surprised that he didn’t do what you wanted?...Welcome to the hybrid world, rodents are at the bottom. You may be cute at first but eventually your owner will become bored of you. Do you know what happens to rodents after they are no longer wanted?” Kyungsoo glanced over with slight fear, “What?” Luhan shrugged and chuckled, “The same thing that happens to chickens, pigs, and cows. You get slaughtered and eaten. You’re cute for a while but then you serve your purpose. You’re at the bottom of the food chain for a reason, little pest.” Kyungsoo shrieked and shook his head, “No, Daddy wouldn’t eat me. He barely eats chicken...he doesn’t like meat that much.” Luhan chuckled and shook his head, “Silly rodent, he doesn’t eat meat because he doesn’t have money to buy it. But he bought you. Do you know why?”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head as his ears twitched. Luhan grinned with a hint of evil in his eyes, “He’s fattening you up. Once you’re nice and plump, he’s going to butcher you. I don’t know if he will eat you up himself or if he will sell you out for money. Hasn’t he ever told you...how does that line go, ‘I could just eat you up,’ isn’t that right?” Kyungsoo began trembling with fear and shook his head, “No...Daddy…” Luhan chuckled as the chinchilla hybrid broke down into tears. He reached for the smaller’s wrist and whispered, “But there is a way out. A way to make your Daddy love you forever. There is a way to make those ears and your tail disappear.” Kyungsoo grasped Luhan’s hands pleadingly and cried softly, “Please, tell me...I don’t want daddy to eat me or butcher me for money. I want Daddy to keep me forever.”

 

Luhan pulled his hands away and reached for his hand sanitizer, putting some on his hands and rubbing diligently as he spoke, “First off, you need to become submissive. We’re at a good month.” Kyungsoo frowned with confusion and whispered, “But I always follow Daddy’s rules and I always do what he says to do.” Luhan rolled and eyes and crossed his arms as he spoke in an annoying tone, “I’m not talking about that. I’m talking about making your Daddy happy. A good pet should know how to pleasure their masters.” Kyungsoo frowned deeper with confusion and shook his head, “You’re just making stuff up. You don’t know anything about Daddy and me...I’m a good boy...he says it all the time.” Luhan sighed and leaned back as he spoke in a careless tone, “Sehun has kept me for over six years and not once has he told me he wants to eat me up. I think you should start listening if you want to make your Daddy keep you.”

 

Kyungsoo’s ears twitched as he became nervous and nodded, “Okay but...what am I supposed to do? I always behave like Daddy asks me to.” Luhan sighed and leaned closer to the smaller, “Listen up rodent...follow what I say step by step and I promise you, those ears and tail will be gone in no time. Kai will keep you and it will be a happy ever after.” Kyungsoo nodded frantically and Luhan smirked as he verbalized his plan, “First, tonight, when your Daddy wants to shower, help him undress. Master's love for their pets to help them remove their clothes.”

 

\---

 

Kai sighed as he rubbed his shoulders. His chinchilla was heavier in his hybrid form but he didn’t have the heart to oppose carrying him. Kyungsoo rushed to Kai’s side as he noted the human’s intention to undress. He reached for the elder’s sweater and helped him remove it. Kai smiled and chuckled softly, “Thank you, Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo pouted slightly and began pulling off Kai’s shirt, “I’ll do it better, Daddy.” Kai shrieked and covered his chest, “Kyungsoo, what are you doing?!” Kyungsoo whined as he struggled with the jean’s button, “Helping Daddy! Why won’t it come out?!” Kai reached for the small wrists and caught Kyungsoo’s gaze, “Hey, it’s okay. Calm down. You don’t need to help me.” Kyungsoo pulled his wrists away and began pulling on the button, ripping it off. He smiled brightly and pulled Kai’s pants down along with the elder’s boxers. Kai quickly covered his penis and gazed down at Kyungsoo with shocked eyes. 

 

Kyungsoo gazed up and smiled brightly as he wagged his tail, “Daddy, did I do well? Are you happy?” Kai gulped and frowned, still feeling startled, “Kyungsoo, why did you do that?” Kyungsoo’s ears twitched and he shook his head as his gaze grew teary, “No?...Did I do bad? Does Daddy not like it? Was I not supposed to help Daddy get ready for a bath? Daddy always helps me get ready for baths.” Kai sighed and knelt down in front of the chinchilla hybrid. He cupped the hybrid’s face and rubbed his thumbs over the chubby cheeks, “Of course you didn’t do bad. My baby chinchilla never does anything bad. You’re such a good boy. Daddy appreciates everything his baby does, okay? No crying.” Kyungsoo whimpered and leaned forward, startling the human.

 

Kai blushed and whispered, “What are you trying to do?” Kyungsoo teared up a little and whispered, “Daddy always pecks me when I feel sad...Can I not have a peck?” Kai wiped the tears off the chubby cheeks and whispered, “Of course you can have a peck.” He leaned in and pecked Kyungsoo’s nose. Kyungsoo wagged his tail and leaned forward again. Kai chuckled softly and leaned back in, pecking Kyungsoo’s nose, his cheeks, and eventually giving into Kyungsoo’s demands and pecking the plump lips. Kyungsoo’s constant nuzzling and affectionate gestures consumed his attention, making him forget he was in fact, naked and kneeling in front of Kyungsoo. He sighed and pulled away, reaching for his short instantly to cover himself. He cleared his throat and offered a small smile, “I have to shower, wait here. Okay?”

 

Kyungsoo pouted and whined, “But I want to help Daddy.” Kai shook his head and explained in a tender tone, “Baby can’t help Daddy because he can’t get wet. That’s why baby has to take dust baths and not water baths. Do you understand?” Kyungsoo nodded and wagged his tail as he climbed onto the bed, “Can I have a treat after Daddy is done showering?” Kai nodded and stood up, leaning over to peck Kyungsoo’s head before whispering, “I’ll be right back, Baby.”

 

\---

(days later)

 

Kyungsoo nibbled on the banana as he watched Kai and Sehun take the elevator. Luhan placed down his tuna melt sandwich and cleared his throat, “So, did you do as I said?” Kyungsoo nodded and beamed up, “Yup. Daddy was very happy.” Luhan fisted his hands and nearly growled, “Oh really? He didn’t get upset?” Kyungsoo shook his head and wagged his tail, “He petted me and now he lets me help him undress all the time.” Luhan chewed the inside of his cheek and pulled the banana out of Kyungsoo’s grasp. Why Sehun did have the nerve to buy this rodent a banana was out of his knowledge but he was positive that he was not happy about it. Sehun was his master and he shouldn’t be praising or giving things to other hybrid pets, especially not a damn rodent. He faked a smile and nodded, “Good, now onto step two. You see, masters always wake up with something stiff. Their pipi gets stiff in the mornings and it hurts alot. They can make it go down themselves but they prefer it if their good pet helps them. So you have to help Kai’s pipi go down when he wakes up.”

 

Kyungsoo played with his hands and whispered, “But...Daddy wouldn’t like that.” Luhan sighed with annoyance and shrugged, “Your loss. Master Sehun told me that your Daddy started looking at places to sell your meat to. Aren’t you gaining weight these days? You look a lot more plumpier. You should stop eating treats. Half of the banana was enough, right?” Kyungsoo teared up and nodded, “Okay...I just have to help Daddy get it down, right?” Luhan nodded and threw the banana into the nearest garbage can.

 

\---

 

Kai rubbed his nose against Kyungsoo’s and chuckled softly, “What would my baby chinchilla like for a treat?” Kyungsoo pulled away and frowned, “I don’t want more treats...I’m getting plumpier...Luhan says my bum looks like a floating balloon.” Kai chuckled and shook his head, “Baby, don’t listen to Luhan. He’s just a jealous cat. he told you that because he was angry that Sehun bought you the banana today. Come on, just tell Daddy what treat you want?” Kyungsoo blushed and played with his hands as he whispered, “A prune, please.” Kai swallowed as his mouth watered at the sight. Why was Kyungsoo blushing and being shy making his heartbeat faster?

 

\---

(next day)

 

Kai stretched and mumbled, “Good morning baby.” Kyungsoo yawned and sat up, landing his gaze on the Kai’s erection. He got on his knees and crawled to the edge of the bed, pulling Kai’s pj pants and boxers down to his thighs before starting to push down Kai’s erection. Kai jolted back in surprise and gazed down at Kyungsoo with wide eyes. Kyungsoo stretched out his arm and tried to swat at the human’s erection again but Kai managed to grasp the small wrist. Kai frowned deeply and tried to sound calm, “Kyungsoo, what are you doing?” Kyungsoo gazed up and teared up, “You only call me Kyungsoo when you’re getting upset...Are you mad at me? Did I do something bad? I just want to help Daddy get his pipi down. It’s stiff, it hurts, right?” Kai gulped and nodded but tried to keep composed, “I’m not upset. I’m sorry baby. It’s okay, you don’t have to help me with this.”

 

Kyungsoo sobbed and covered his face as he felt useless. At this pace, Kai was going to sell him off to the meat market. Kai frowned and sought out a solution. This was wrong. Kyungsoo was his chinchilla, his pet, his baby. Was he really considering letting this innocent creature give him a hand job? He took a deep breath and sat beside Kyungsoo, “Baby, listen to me. I’m not upset...I love you very much. You’re my little chinchilla. What we are about to do...it’s not something you do with just anyone.” Yes, he needed to get this point across. He was not about to let Kyungsoo go around giving handjobs to people he liked. Not that Kyungsoo liked people or anyone. Kyungsoo seemed to only like him and that’s it. Kai cleared his throat and clarified himself, “You can only do this with Daddy and....the person you love the most.” It wasn’t something extremely dirty. It was a harmless little help, right?

 

Kai reached for the chinchilla hybrid’s small hand and led it to his erection. Kyungsoo gazed up at Kai as his little fingers were placed around the thick organ. Kai gulped and nearly whispered as he led Kyungsoo’s hand, “You have to stroke it, up and down. Do you understand?” Kyungsoo nodded frantically and leaped to the floor, kneeling in front of Kai. He gazed up expectantly and Kai gave a slight nod as he released the small hand. Kai swallowed and whispered, “Go on.” Kyungsoo gazed down at the erection and began stroking it. Kai held his breath and shivered as he grasped the bed sheets. He gazed down and his heartbeat speeded at the sight of Kyungsoo stroking him with a determined gaze. A moan left his lips and Kyungsoo stopped, frowning deeply. 

 

Kyungsoo gazed up with teary eyes and whispered, “Daddy, I’m making it worse. It’s going more up.” Kai swallowed and shivered as he tried to keep calm, “It does that...it has to go up before it goes back down....you just need to...keep going.” Kyungsoo nodded and began stroking Kai again, fastening his pace with obvious desperation. Kai bit his lips shut, swallowing the moans that begged to be released. Kyungsoo pouted as fastened his pace. Kai moaned at the sight of those innocent lips pouting. He shivered and shook his head frantically, unable to warn Kyungsoo of what followed. Kyungsoo jolted back as Kai ejaculated, shooting his streams of semen onto his pj shirt and his chin. Kyungsoo gazed at his soiled hand and tilted his head with confusion, “Daddy, is this a treat? I didn’t know Daddy could give treats like this.” He brought his hand up to his lips and licked the substance. It tasted a bit salty but also fruity, like the prunes they had eaten last night. He continued licking, oblivious to the wide eyed human gazing at him in shock.

 

Kai snapped out of his state and managed to choke out, “Kyungsoo don’t…” But before he could finish his sentence, the chinchilla hybrid hugged his waist and began rubbing himself against his semen covered shirt. Kai shrieked as he watched Kyungsoo cover himself with semen. Kyungsoo pulled away and gazed up at Kai with an innocent expression, “Now, I smell like Daddy too. I’m Daddy’s and Daddy is mine.” Kai frowned with adoration at his innocent action and sighed as he cupped the chubby cheeks, “Oh, my baby. Come, time for your dust bath. Shift for daddy.”

 

\---

(days later)

 

Kyungsoo licked the ice cream and wagged his tail. Kai gazed over at Sehun and smiled, “Thanks bro. I was dying to have ice cream. His diet was so difficult when he was strictly in chinchilla form.” Sehun shrugged and gently tugged on Luhan’s fluffy ear, “Yeah, the best decision is to discuss your hybrid’s diet with a hybrid veterinarian. Doctor Zhang is the shit. He knows all species like the palm of his hand. I heard he has an exotic cat breed but I never asked him about it.” Kai sighed and scratched Kyungsoo’s head with affection, “I’m so glad he finally gets to enjoy something we can both have.” Kyungsoo squeaked and rubbed his face against Kai’s chest. Kai blushed and rubbed his neck nervously. 

 

\---

 

Sehun gazed up from his notes and sighed. This was too boring. Having a friend was supposed to be fun but all Kai ever wanted to do was study or talk about their pets. To be honest, Kai was great but US history sucked major dragon balls. He chuckled as he reached over and closed Kai’s textbook. Kai gazed up with shock and frowned, “What the fuck man?” Sehun chuckled again and began teasing, “So what’s going on with you and Kyungsoo? Don’t say nothing but having a beauty like that at home is bound to cause you blue balls.” Kai sighed and rubbed his neck, “Is it noticeable?” Sehun’s eyes widened. He was not actually expecting Kai to admit to something. He thought Kai didn’t have the balls to touch a cutie like Kyungsoo. He gulped and nodded as he tried to pretend not to be surprised, “No shit, it’s mad noticeable. Now, spill it.”

 

Kai rubbed his face and mumbled, “Kyungsoo has been acting up a bit...He wants to do things with me. He likes helping me undress and even tries to shower with me. I had to give him a long explanation as to why he can’t take a water bath with me. He threw a tantrum and I had to allow him to get a little bit of his hair wet to prove my point. He was whimpering after that because we couldn’t get it dry. I had to borrow my neighbor's hair dryer. Then he threw a tantrum about me having female neighbors. He wants us to move to a forest or something. But that’s not the worst...the other morning he wanted to help me with my morning wood.” Sehun gasped and shook his head, “No way, what did you do?” Kai blushed and covered his face, “I’m such a bad pet parent.” Sehun chuckled and shook his head, “Relax. I know this guy who has a cat that always gets stuck inside a flower vase.” Kai looked up as that sounded familiar.

 

\---

 

Kyungsoo gazed over at Luhan and frowned as the cat hybrid went about coloring in his book, “What are you doing?” Luhan glared at the chinchilla hybrid and spoke in a cold tone, “I’m making my master a picture. He thinks you’re cute and that we should buy you as my meal for the next month. I don’t like chinchilla meat. Did you do what I told you?” Kyungsoo nodded frantically and teared up, “I did. Daddy was happy about it. He even gave me a treat.” Luhan growled and broke his coloring pencil, “Listen to me, you, rodent. Third step, sleep naked with your Daddy.” Kyungsoo frowned and whispered, “But Daddy says pajamas are clothes one must wear at night time.” Luhan growled and glared at Kyungsoo, “Do it!”

 

\---

 

Sehun dropped his bag at the entrance of the condo and walked towards the couch. Luhan paced after him and spoke in a shy tone, “Master, Lulu drew a picture for you.” Sehun raised an eyebrow and chuckled, “Really, you haven’t drawn a picture for me in two years. What’s the occasion?” Luhan pressed his ears down and extended the painting, “I want Master to be happy with Luhan.” Sehun sighed and took the drawing. He frowned as he analyzed the painting. It was a picture of himself holding hands with Luhan as they laid on a picnic blanket on a hill. He handed Luhan the painting back and watched the hybrid attentively, “It’s okay, you can draw better.” Luhan’s tail curled up between his thighs and he whispered, “Oh...I’ll go draw something better for master.” Sehun watched as Luhan teared up and tried to run away. 

 

Sehun wrapped his arms around the small waist and chuckled as he nibbled on one of the fluffy ears, “Come on Lulu, be straight with master. What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” Luhan sobbed and gazed back at Sehun with a pained expression, “Master is going to switch Luhan. He wants a rodent now. Master is not happy with Kitty. He wants Kyungsoo, the stinky chinchilla.” Sehun gazed at Luhan with adoration and caressed the tear stained cheek, “Oh, my little kitten. Kyungsoo may be a cute rodent but he’s not a gorgeous kitten like you. Besides, don’t you remember what master told you before he petted you inside?” Luhan sniffled and sobbed, “That...Master loves Lulu...that he will only pet Lulu like that...that Lulu is Master’s only love...but master buys Kyungsoo things...Master hit Luhan because of the rodent...Master hurt Luhan.” 

 

Sehun frowned and shook his head, “You weren’t behaving. And I love you, my little kitten. If you dislike it that much, I won’t buy Kyungsoo anything. But you need to behave. Come, let me pet you tonight. Okay?” Luhan purred and nuzzled Sehun's neck, “Promise, I won’t be replaced by that rodent.” Sehun chuckled and nodded, “No one is replacing my good little kitten. Only my good little kitten can make his master feel so good. Isn’t that right?” Luhan purred and nodded frantically.

 

\---

 

Kyungsoo peeked from under the covers as Kai undressed. He slowly removed the covers and sat up, hugging his thighs, “Daddy, is it okay if I sleep like this. It’s too hot.” Kai glanced back as he slipped on his pj pants. His jaw dropped at the sight of Kyungsoo blushing and sitting on the bed completely naked. His gazed roamed the hybrid, noting the big ears pressed back in a slight alert mode and the tail curled around his side. Kyungsoo seemed scared. Kai frowned and whispered, “Why are you frightened?” Kyungsoo averted his gaze and whispered, “I don’t want to upset you...Please...let me sleep like this Daddy.” Kai sighed and climbed onto the bed, forgetting to put his pj shirt on, “Baby, do you really feel that hot that you can’t sleep with clothes on?” Kyungsoo nodded and Kai gave in. Kai sighed again and nodded, “Alright, you can sleep like this.” 

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened as he gasped, “I didn’t have my treat yet. Daddy, can I have peaches?” Kai chuckled and nodded, “Of course, baby.” Kyungsoo leaped off the bed and ran out of the room. Kai froze at the sight of Kyungsoo’s plump butt cheeks bouncing as he made his way out of the room. He gulped and swallowed the saliva that had accumulated in his mouth. This was wrong, but why was Kyungsoo invading his mind in the most rated ways possible?

 

\---

 

Kai stiffened as the naked chinchilla hybrid pressed against him. Kyungsoo squeaked and gazed back at the human, “Daddy, can you hug me to sleep?” Kai gulped and hesitantly wrapped his arm around the naked waist. His palm pressed firmly on the bare skin, making him shiver at the contact. Kyungsoo squeaked and cuddled even closer, pressing his tail against Kai’s crotch. Kai gulped and tried to close his eyes. This was going to be one long night.

 

\---

(next day)

 

Kyungsoo snuggled against Kai’s waist and frowned as something hard pressed against his face. He blinked and sat up, gazing down at the very large tent in Kai’s pj pants. He frowned and whispered to himself, “Oh no...Daddy is stiff again.” Kai released a moan in his sleep and frowned. Kyung reached for the peep hole and pulled out Kai’s erection. He knelt beside Kai and leaned over, starting to stroke gently. He fastened his pace with worried eyes as Kai began panting and moaning. He leaned closer, unsure of why his Daddy’s pipi wasn’t going down. Kai’s body convulsed as he ejaculated, shooting streams of semen straight onto Kyungsoo’s face. Kyungsoo pulled away and wiped his face with the back of his hand before licking off the semen. It tasted like ice cream so he didn’t mind having a little more than last time. Kai sat up and examined the scene with shock. He quickly shoved his limp penis back into his pants and nearly shouted, “Why did you do that?!” Kyungsoo jolted back and gazed at the human with frightened eyes. Kai couldn’t help it as his gaze roamed the pale skin covered in birthmarks. His wet dream had been so vivid and his release had felt so real. Kyungsoo’s little tight ass had been his heaven and reality those little hands had brought upon his release. He sighed and covered his face in shame. 

 

Kyungsoo whimpered and climbed off the bed before shifting and hiding under the bed. Kai frowned as he gazed up in time to catch the chinchilla’s hurt expression. He climbed off the bed and leaned down to peek under the bed. He frowned and whispered, “Baby, I’m sorry...please come out. Daddy didn’t mean to yell at you. Please, come out.” The chinchilla leaped out and whimpered as it nuzzled his thigh. He reached for the small creature and hugged it gently against his bare chest. 

 

\---

 

Kyungsoo kept his gaze down as they entered Sehun’s condo. Sehun gestured Kyungsoo to sit before taking Kai over to his room. Luhan ran over and grabbed Kyungsoo’s wrist, dragging him to his room. He closed the door and gazed at Kyungsoo expectantly, “Did you do it?” Kyungsoo nodded and teared up, “Daddy got upset with me this morning...I don’t think he’s going to keep me...just eat me now...I don’t want to see Daddy upset again.” 

 

Luhan frowned and his ears twitched. He actually felt bad for the rodent. He sighed and walked over to his closet. He had downloaded a video of chinchillas mating as a joke but maybe Kyungsoo really needed a stress reliever. He handed a DVD to Kyungsoo and spoke in a soft tone, “I promise...I’ll make your daddy keep you and love you forever.” Sure, he hated the rodent but he didn’t want him to be miserable.

 

Kyungsoo sobbed and dropped to his knees, “I want Daddy to keep me. What do I have to do?” Luhan knelt in front of the chinchilla hybrid and took a deep breath. He didn’t how much it would take but he would make sure Kai lost his head over Kyungsoo. He nodded and began to explain, “Step four…”

 

\---

 

Kyungsoo frowned as Kai left the apartment. He reached under the pillow and pouted. Why was his Daddy going to this ‘party’ thing? Luhan had told him that those social gatherings were no good. He needed to do this, for Kai and for himself. He walked over to the living room and placed the disc in the DVD player. 

 

The TV turned on as he undressed. He sat on the couch and pulled out a little bottle that Luhan had given him. He sighed and gazed up at the screen. He tilted his head and bit his lips shut at the sight of a male chinchilla mounting a female. He reached for the bottle and coated his fingers in the liquid. He hastily touched his rim and slipped his index finger in. He whimpered and panted softly as he thrusted his finger in and out. The next clip of another pair of chinchillas came up and Kyungsoo gasped softly as he managed to slipped another finger in. He began scissoring his fingers like Luhan had instructed. Everything felt hot and he didn’t understand why but he kept thinking of his Daddy and how good it would feel to have his Daddy petting him right now. 

 

The door opened and Kai walked in, jaw dropping at the sight of Kyungsoo fingering himself. Kyungsoo gazed at Kai with clouded eyes and moaned, “Daddy~” Kai snapped out and closed the door behind him before glaring at the chinchilla hybrid and shouting, “What are you doing?! Take your fingers out of there!” Kyungsoo jolted and slipped his fingers out. Kai growled and threw his keys on the table, “Put your clothes on right now!” 

 

Kyungsoo dressed back up and curled up on the couch as he watched Kai remove the DVD and throw it in the garbage can along with the small bottle. Kyungsoo sobbed and teared up as he noticed how furious Kai was, “I’m sorry Daddy! I won’t do it again! Please, don’t be mad with me!” Kai sighed and took a deep breath as he calmed down. He gazed at the smaller with adoration and whispered, “Okay...don’t do that. Only bad boys do that. Alright?”

 

\---

 

Kyungsoo tossed around on the bed and panted. He felt too hot. It was too hot inside of him. He had the urge to slip his fingers back inside of him but he didn’t want to upset his Daddy. He sat up quietly and made his way out of the room. He sat down on the sofa and squeezed his thighs together. He pawed his erection and moaned softly, unsure of what to do. It felt good and made the burning sensation inside him lessen. He glanced around for something to rub against. He wasn’t going to touch himself, that would only make his Daddy more upset. He stood up and walked over to sit on the sofa’s armrest. He squeezed his thighs around the thick cushioned area and began humping it. Soft moans began to leave his lips along with whimpers. This felt really good, why hadn’t he done it before?

 

Kai woke up to the sound of whimpering. He quickly rushed to the living room and halted at the sight of Kyungsoo humping the couch and wagging his tail rather quickly. Kyungsoo squeaked and halted as he felt his body release something. He stood up and frowned as he noticed the sofa was wet and so were his pants. He glanced over at Kai and his eyes widened, “Daddy…” Kai snapped out of his frozen state and frowned, “Kyungsoo, this is bad...this is very bad.” 

 

Kyungsoo lowered his head and remained quiet. Kai walked over and made Kyungsoo undress before walking over to get baby wipes. He wiped Kyungsoo down and tried to keep calm. Something was obviously wrong with his baby chinchilla. Once he finished, he sighed and spoke firmly, “Shift.” Kyungsoo gazed up and frowned, “Why?” 

 

Kai gazed up and spoke in a soft tone, “Dust bath.” Kyungsoo beamed up and nodded frantically, “Okay.” He shifted and squeaked as Kai lifted him up. Kai prepared the dust bath bowl and placed the chinchilla in it. He walked over to the cage and picked up the shifter collar before returning to the kitchen counter. He waited for the chinchilla to stop rolling around and placed the collar on. 

 

The chinchilla squeaked and gazed up at him with wide eyes. Kai sighed and shook his head, “You’re being a bad boy lately. You’re grounded until I figure out what’s going on.” The chinchilla squeaked as Kai lifted the small creature up and walked over to the cage. He placed the chinchilla inside the cage and locked it before throwing the cover over the cage. He sighed and gazed at the cage with guilt, “Good night…”

 

\---

(days later)

 

Kai frowned and shook his head as he whispered, “I’m telling you, he was watching chinchilla porn. I don’t even know how he got his hands on that. On top of that he had a bottle of that thermo lube. What was I supposed to do?” Sehun sighed and spoke in a normal tone, “I don’t know but isn’t locking him up for almost a week too extreme? Also, no treats or playtime? That’s torture.” Luhan leaned forward and frowned, “You locked Kyungsoo up in that cage? He doesn’t like that cage...the cage brings him bad memories. When he was a baby chinchilla, they thought he was a girl so they put him in a cage full of females. They beat him up and stuff. Then when he defended himself, they labeled him as an aggressive chinchilla and sold him off to another store.” Sehun glanced over at Luhan and frowned, “When did he tell you that?” 

 

Luhan rolled his eyes and spoke in a serious tone, “I hate the rodent but that doesn’t mean I’m that cold. I was curious as to why he scented Kai every damn day. I don’t even do that with you. Kai’s his only possesion.” Kai frowned and whispered, “Are you serious? He probably hates me now.”

 

\---

 

Luhan skipped into Kai’s apartment and glanced around with amusement, “So this is how poor people live?” Kai raised an eyebrow and mumbled, “Who said I was poor?” Sehun shrugged and rubbed his neck, “He assumed.” Kai shook his head and walked over to the cage. He uncovered the cage and retrieved the gloomy chinchilla. He carried the slouching creature to the bedroom and closed the door. He placed the chinchilla on the bed and whispered, “Daddy is very sorry. He treated baby so wrong. Please, shift so Daddy can make up for it.” He removed the collar and gazed at the chinchilla expectantly. He frowned as he watched the little creature convulse and stretch, forming his hybrid form. Kyungsoo wheezed a little and curled up, avoiding eye contact. Kai frowned deeply and desperately cupped the slimmer face, “You haven’t been eating.” 

 

Kyungsoo remained quiet, keeping his gaze down. Kai released the small face and teared up a little, “I’m sorry baby. I didn’t know...Let Daddy make it up to you. What do you want? Carrots? Raisins?...” He frowned deeper as Kyungsoo gazed at him with pain filled eyes. Kai sobbed and whispered, “Please...peach ice cream?” Kyungsoo’s eyes brightened a little but they dimmed back down again before he whispered, “Daddy...Jongin doesn’t want Kyungsoo...Jongin should just give Kyungsoo back to the store. Kyungsoo can be sold again and Da...Jongin can be happy again...Jongin doesn’t like pets...Jongin doesn’t like Kyungsoo. Jongin should sell Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo...Kyungsoo no longer cares.” 

 

Kai teared up more and pulled the smaller into a tight hug, “I care. You’re my baby, my little chinchilla. You’re the only pet I want. The only one I’ll allow inside my home. I would never let anyone take your place. You’re my precious baby. Please, forgive Daddy.”

 

Kyungsoo whimpered and hugged Kai back, sobbing as he tried to grasp all of Kai. He gasped for breath in between sobs. Kai’s chest ached and he shook his head as he spoke in a reassuring tone, “Daddy is never going to give Kyungsoo away. Because Kyungsoo is Daddy’s baby, right? You’re Daddy’s baby, right?” Kyungsoo nodded frantically and Kai added on, “And Daddy loves Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo squeaked and nuzzled Kai’s neck as he whispered, “Kyungsoo loves Daddy.”

 

\---

 

Kai collected his wallet and keys as Kyungsoo walked over to the couch. Luhan grinned and patted on the couch, “Come over, my favorite rodent.” Kai chuckled softly and pecked Kyungsoo’s ear before speaking in a tender tone, “Daddy will be right back. Sehun and I will go buy you guys some snacks. Wait here.” Luhan watched as the humans left and turned to face Kyungsoo, “Listen up Kyungsoo, we need to take one giant step. We’re going to put something up your bum and he won’t be able to resist. He’ll mount you and I promise that after that, he will never think of giving you away.” Kyungsoo frowned and shook his head, “No...Jongin doesn’t like it when I touch myself down there or when I walk around naked. Maybe Sehun likes it when you do it but...Jongin doesn’t and he’s my Daddy and I have to behave for him.” 

 

Luhan growled and glared at the chinchilla hybrid, “You’re so weak. This is why rodents don’t hang around for long as pets. You guys just give up so easily. Bet you even told him to give you back to the shop. You’re such a dummy. I can help you make Jongin keep you forever, but you just won’t accept my help.” 

 

Kyungsoo teared up and shook his head, “I want Jongin to keep me forever...but the only way I can stay with Jongin and he will never push me away or lock me up in a cage is if I can’t shift...if I’m no longer a chinchilla. You said there was a way but you never told how. If you really want to help me, then tell me.” Luhan thought quickly and nodded, “Of course. That’s the thing though. You have to let him mount you. I know you’ve thought about. Don’t lie to me and tell me you didn’t think of your Daddy when you fingered yourself.” Kyungsoo blushed and whispered, “Of course I did...it’s inevitable...Daddy is handsome...and loving.”

 

Luhan nodded and whispered, “Everything you want will be yours. If a rodent allows a human to ejaculate inside of them…..they will become like their loved one. You see, it works out. Come on…” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bullet vibrator, “Just do it...trust me.” Kyungsoo gazed at the object and played with his hands, “Daddy will get mad if I touch down there again...I don’t want to get locked up again. Luhan, Daddy doesn’t like that.” Luhan rolled his eyes and whined, “Sheesh, you rodents are always so skittish. Fine, I’ll put it in for you. Come on.” He stood up and pulled Kyungsoo with him, taking him to the bedroom. 

 

\---

 

Kai frowned and whispered, “I think I’m falling for Kyungsoo.” Sehun nodded and took a deep breath, “Well...Wow, I was expecting an, ‘I really want to ram Kyungsoo and screw him senseless.’ But this version is a lot more pleasant. So what are you going to do?” Kai sighed and shrugged, “I guess...I should like court him? How did you approach Luhan?” 

 

Sehun looked out the window thoughtfully and frowned, “I mean, Luhan was pretty innocent but he was completely ignorant to sex related things. I told him it was a form of petting and we promised each other to never do it with anyone else. He seemed to be okay with me touching him and never stopped me so I supposed that by animalistic instinct, he knew that he loved me too.” Kai frowned and shook his head, “That doesn’t help me at all. Like, not one bit.”

 

Luhan ran into the convenience store and pretended to be out of breath. He gazed up at Kai and frowned, flattening his ears, “Kyungsoo locked himself in the room and won’t come out. He looked upset.” Kai frowned deeply and shook his head, “Why didn’t you call me? I would have rushed home.” Luhan sighed and stomped, “It seemed like the best option to come get you myself. Those machines aren’t that smart. Sometimes they fail. Come on, hurry. Let’s go.” Sehun grasped Luhan’s nape as Kai ran out of the convenience store, “You can fool him but not me. What are you up to, you sneaky kitten?” Luhan whimpered and tried to get loose, “I swear, I didn’t do anything bad. I just want to help Kyungsoo.”

 

\---

 

Kai opened the bedroom door with ease. He frowned with confusion as the doorknob twisted open without resistance. Whimpering and moaning filled his ears as he nervously gazed up. His mouth watered at the sight of Kyungsoo on his knees, bum up high, cheek pressed against the pillow. Kyungsoo cried out a whimper as his ears pressed back and his tail wagged frantically. 

 

Tears trailed down his cheek as he gazed at Kai, “Daddy~” Kai could feel his erection growing, making his pants feel too tight. He glanced over at the front door and spoke firmly, “Leave, now.” Sehun nodded and lifted Luhan, throwing him over his shoulder before closing the door behind him. Kai walked into the room and closed the door behind him. 

 

Kyungsoo watched as Kai undressed and climbed on the bed. His heartbeat fastened as their proximity grew closer. He shivered as the large palms trailed up the side of his thighs to his waist. He moaned and grasped the pillow. Kai inspected the controller and trailed his gaze up the string, it was definitely a bullet vibrator. He lowered the intensity level from ‘max’ to ‘off’ and cautiously removed the toy. Kyungsoo whimpered and pressed back as he felt empty, “Daddy~” 

 

Kai rubbed the smaller’s butt cheek and whispered, “It’s okay, Daddy's here. Daddy will make baby feel so good.” Kyungsoo whimpered and squeezed his thighs as he grew impatient, “Daddy...please~” Kai placed his knees around Kyungsoo’s slim legs and aligned his erect penis with the twitching rim. He slowly slipped the head in and moaned as the warmness and tightness welcomed him. Kyungsoo whimpered and squeezed his thighs tighter. Kai slowly slipped the rest of his penis in. 

 

Kyungsoo screamed out a moan and hugged the pillow underneath him. Kai shifted his weight on his knees, making sure to be able to mount the smaller without pressing his weight on him. Kyungsoo whimpered and gazed back as he whispered, “Daddy… make it feel better.” Kai nodded and began thrusting. He held onto the small waist as he watched his thick penis slip out of Kyungsoo and disappear once again. 

 

His attention drifted to the wagging tail and without giving it much thought, he grasped it. Kyungsoo moaned louder and his ears twitched in response to the contact. Kai stroked the fluffy tail and leaned closer, nipping it playfully as he continued to thrust inside the smaller. Kyungsoo teared up as the sensations were overwhelming. Kai leaned closer and nipped the edges of the big ears, making the smaller blush and gaze back at him with a clouded gaze. 

 

Kai had to admit, this felt too good. Either he had skipped out on sex for too long, or something about being intimate with his chinchilla hybrid made sex seem that much more exciting and delightful. He speeded his thrusts, wrapping his arms around the small waist and pulling it back. Kyungsoo screamed moans and shook his head frantically. Kai knew this part most likely resembled a dog mating by the way he was just pulling Kyungsoo back onto himself, but it just felt too good to let this little critter out of his grasp. 

 

He nibbled around the smooth shoulder blades and whispered in that seductive tone he had almost forgotten how to use, “Be a good boy for Daddy. Won’t you get on your back for Daddy?” Kyungsoo nodded frantically and gasped for breaths as Kai pulled out. His small body stumbled onto the bed, unable to do anything else. 

 

Kai gently rolled his chinchilla hybrid onto his back and parted the slightly chubby thighs. He leaned in between them and swiftly penetrated the smaller. Kyungsoo whimpered a moan and looked at Kai with blushing cheeks and confusion, “Daddy?” Kai smirked and whispered, “Daddy wants to see all of you as he makes you his.” He nuzzled the smaller’s neck and whispered, “Daddy will mark every centimeter of you...inside and out. You will belong to Daddy forever. Don’t you want that, my little baby?” Kyungsoo teared up and nodded frantically, “Yes...I love Daddy. I want to be with Daddy forever.” Kai leaned in and captured the plumps lips in a heated kiss as he began thrusting again. He broke the kiss and panted as he ghosted his lips over the plump lips, “Daddy loves you, only you. You’re such a good boy.” He leaned back in and passionately kissed the smaller, nibbling a little too hard on the plump lips.

 

Kyungsoo whimpered and clawed Kai’s biceps as the human drew blood from his lips. He could taste iron as the human massaged his tongue with his own. It felt magical and the situation between his legs was definitely bound to make him fall apart. His body shivered frantically and tears escaped his eyes. His heartbeat fastened and he shook his head frantically as he cried out, “Daddy, I’m breaking! Daddy...I’m scared!”  

 

Kai fastened his pace even further and cupped the hybrid’s face, whispering, “Shh...it’s okay. I would never hurt my baby.” Kyungsoo shut his eyes tight and threw his head back before releasing something between a loud squeak and a moan. Kai groaned as the walls clamped around his penis. He watched as Kyungsoo’s own little forgotten penis spurted thin streams of semen that landed onto the chinchilla’s tummy. He licked his lips with greed and thrusted a few more time into the tight walls, bringing about his own orgasm. 

 

Kyungsoo whimpered and squeaked as he hugged the human, wrapping his legs around him. He buried his nose into the human’s neck, sniffing for comfort as his tail wagged uncontrollably and his ears twitched. Kai moaned as he ejaculated into the small frame with jerking motions, slipping a little deeper every time. He panted as he came down from his high state of pleasure. He frowned a little as he felt the small body under him shivering uncontrollably. He gently pulled away and gazed at the little creature under him. A small smile spread on his lips as he stole gentle pecks from the abused plump lips, “My sweet baby.” Kyungsoo shivered and gazed at Kai with tired eyes, “Daddy…” Kai gently pulled out and Kyungsoo’s arms and legs slipped off as if he were a rag doll. Kai chuckled softly and laid beside the smaller, making him turn to his side before spooning him, “Sleep my baby chinchilla.”

 

\---

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes popped open as he felt something trickling out of his rim. He slowly sat up and gazed over at the human sleeping behind him. He tilted his head and examined the sleeping face. It seemed as peaceful as all the other nights they had shared before but there was a hint of a smile at the corner of the human’s lips. He slowly stood up and walked over to the bathroom. He closed the door and ignored the semen that slid down his thighs. He felt sore but he continued to tell himself it was all worth it. His Daddy was happy and so was he. He approached the mirror with anxiety and frowned at the reflection that stared back at him. Something had gone wrong. Did Kai not love him? Why did he still have these huge rodent ears? Why didn’t he have pretty human ears? He gazed back and wagged his tail, confirming that he was still a chinchilla. He sobbed and began squealing uncontrollably.

 

Kai woke up to the rare sounds and rushed to the bathroom, opening the door with a worried expression, “What’s wrong baby?” Kyungsoo gazed at Kai and teared up more before shifting into his chinchilla form and running to hide under the bed. Kai frowned and rushed to the side of the bed. He knelt down and peeked under the bed, “Baby, please come out.” The chinchilla squeaked but didn’t come out. Kai sighed and shook his head, “Did I do something wrong? Baby, if you don’t tell, I can’t fix it.” Another squeak followed but nothing else. He stood up and dressed up quickly before grabbing his phone and calling Sehun for help.

 

\---

 

Sehun sat beside Luhan with his arms crossed and a very angry expression. Luhan kept his ears flat and gazed up at Kai with an apologetic expression. Sehun glanced over at his cat hybrid and nearly growled, “Tell him what you told me.” Luhan trembled and began in a whispering tone, “I might have...told Kyungsoo that if he had sex with you...and if he let you come inside him, then he would lose his tail and ears...and maybe like...become human, just like the person he’s in love with.” 

 

Kai frowned and sat beside Luhan. He tried to speak in a gentle tone as he mildly scolded the kitten hybrid, “Luhan, you can’t go around making up things like that. Now, I don’t know exactly what Kyungsoo wanted. Do you understand? I don’t know if he really wanted me to touch him or if he was simply seeking to become human. If the later is the case, then he’s more than upset with me. How do you think that makes him feel? As for my part, I feel terrible. I feel as if I have taken advantage of my baby chinchilla.”

 

Luhan teared up and sniffled as he whimpered, “I’m sorry...I was just so jealous and I wanted him to go away...at first I just wanted you to give him away for misbehaving but then...I started to like him. He’s the only friend I have and I didn’t want him to disappear so i thought that if I made you want him, you would never give him away. That you would keep him like Sehun master has kept me.” 

 

A squeak came from the bedroom and Kai glanced over, meeting Kyungsoo’s gaze. he frowned deeply and whispered, “I’m sorry, my baby...Nothing I do can make you human.” Kyungsoo wobbled over and stood in front of Kai. Under any other circumstances Kai would have mentioned how adorable he looked wearing his largest shirt but that was a though he’d have to keep to himself. 

 

Kyungsoo glanced at Luhan and whispered, “You were very mean to me.” Luhan sobbed and flattened his ears as he began crying. Sehun frowned as he noticed the honest mental breakdown and cradled the kitten hybrid, “Shhh...calm down.” Kyungsoo frowned and whispered as he gently tugged on one of Luhan’s fluffy ears, “But I forgive you.” Luhan gazed up and wailed as he leaped over and hugged Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo patted the cat hybrids back and whispered, “There, there...we both will need a bath after this. You don’t particularly smell good to me either.” 

 

Luhan nodded and pulled away, sitting on Sehun’s lap as the human cradled him. Kyungsoo glanced over at Kai and played with his hands nervously, “I...I’ll never be human like Daddy and...I will never give Daddy a human fulfilled love...I will get sick and Daddy will have to care for me...I will always be dependant on Daddy...for everything. But I will always love Daddy...and if Daddy loves Kyungsoo...if he loves him with his chinchilla ears and his chinchilla tail...then Kyungsoo would be really happy if Daddy kept Kyungsoo as his mate.”

 

Kai smiled softly and pulled Kyungsoo onto his lap, “My silly baby chinchilla. How could I not love you? I could just eat you up.” Kyungsoo shrieked and pulled away, “No, Kyungsoo wants to be with Daddy but he doesn’t want to be butchered and eaten up!” Kai glared at Luhan and Luhan shrieked, “It’s a lie!” Kai sighed and cupped Kyungsoo’s face as he explained, “It’s an expression of emotion. I would never eat you. You’re so cute that it makes me want to hold you close to me forever. But saying that I could just eat you up is equivalent to what I just said rather than physically eating you as a meal. Do you understand?” Kyungsoo nodded and whispered, “So Daddy loves Kyungsoo and won’t eat him?” Kai nodded and rubbed their noses together, “Exactly. Daddy loves his baby Kyungsoo.”

  
  


**_The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Damn....what am I supposed to say...yeah, so this is my first posting here...YAY!?  
> So hopefully this made someone happy out there. It sure made me happy to picture Kyungsoo as an adorable chinchilla.


End file.
